maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Fizzy/russgamemaster
Bio Fizzy starred in the My Little Pony Movie and the My Little Pony 'n Friends TV series. She was shown to be ditzy and airheaded. She could use her unicorn magic to create bubbles out of air or water, which she sometimes had difficulty controlling. Her voice was played by Katie Leigh. Class: Blaster Gains Focused Attacks when attacking or attacked by Bruisers. Attacks are guaranteed to crit and ignore defense. Passives Teleportation - chance to dodge and counter attacks Defender - chance to preemptively shield allies. Bubble Magic - While Fizzy has low base damage, she gains an increasing attack and defense boost whenever an ally or enemy performs a Water, Bubble, or Bio attack. Stacks up to ten times. Allied Water, Bubble, and Bio attacks also have a chance to deal splash damage (no debuffs). Resistant to Water. Immune to Water debuffs. Abilities L1 - Bubblebeam Ranged Magic Water One Enemy 11 hits (special) Indirect Magic Attack - This magic does not directly hit enemies, and attacks with it ignore resistance to magic. (special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits. (enemy) Hobbled - attacks cannot be Stealthy (enemy) Flanked - single-target attacks against this target provide a follow-up attack (enemy) Fumbling - single-target attacks provoke a counter-attack L2 - Bubble Shield Buff Heal All Allies 2 round cooldown (all allies) Bubble Shield - shield effect absorbs incoming damage. Removes and prevents debuffs. L6 Multi-Function Blood Bubble Causes an enemy's blood to bubble. Ranged Magic One Enemy 5 hits (special) Stealthy - does not trigger counter or protect abilities. (special) Catastrophic - always hits and can't be protected against (special) Hemorrhaging attack - triggers all applications of Bleeding (enemy) Internal Bleeding - takes damage each turn and when performing hostile actions. Cannot be removed. (enemy) Ravaged - takes increased damage from bleeding Black Bubble Ranged Water Magic Shadow One Enemy (special) Stealthy - does not trigger counter or protect abilities. (enemy) Blinded - next single-target attack has a chance to miss (enemy) Disoriented - single-target attacks have a chance to hit an ally Lava Bubble Ranged Fire Magic One Enemy (special) Scorched - applies Scorched to burning targets. (special) Indirect Magic Attack - This magic does not directly hit enemies, and attacks with it ignore resistance to magic. (special) Combustible - guaranteed crit against burning enemies. (enemy) Melt Armor - attacks against this target ignore the defense stat (enemy) Burning - takes damage each turn. Defense reduced. (all allies) Flame On! - restores health each turn. Attack increased. Acid Bubble Ranged Bio Magic One Enemy (special) Indirect Magic Attack - This magic does not directly hit enemies, and attacks with it ignore resistance to magic. (special) Bio Attack - does nothing to mechanical enemies. (enemy) Poisoned - takes damage each turn. Attack reduced. (enemy) Envenomed - takes damage each turn. Attack reduced. Air Bubble Suffocates an enemy. Ranged Magic One Enemy (special) Stealthy - does not trigger protect or counter abilities. (enemy) Withered - attacks do reduced damage. (enemy) Pressure Points - causes Dizzy, Weakened, Slowed, or Exposed. (all allies) Focused - accuracy increased by 25% L9 - Bubble Storm Punches the ground, causing bubbles to erupt everywhere. Ranged Water Magic All Enemies 3 round cooldown 16 hits (special) Indirect Magic Attack - This magic does not directly hit enemies, and attacks with it ignore resistance to magic. (special) Catastrophic - always hits and can't be protected against (special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits (special) Exploit Attrition - does extra damage to enemies with damage over time effects. (special) Shield Slam - does extra damage while Fizzy is shielded. (enemy) Remove Buffs (enemy) Opportunist - causes Staggered, Cornered, Impaired, Neutralized, Winded, Off-Balance, or Exhausted. Team-Up Bonuses Alias-less Arcane Arts Bloodlust Bubble Buddies: Heroes who use bubbles Friendship is Magic Fully Armed Furry Hoofing It Hot Stuff Isn't Easy Being Green Portable Redheads Shooting The Breeze Seismic Shuffle Toxic Personality Category:Heroes Category:My Little Pony Category:Blasters Category:TV Shows Category:Non-Marvel Category:Animals Category:Magic Category:Female Category:90 CP